krisho: You are Mine and I'm Yours (OHSLS White Day Edition)
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari: Our High School Love Story Valentine Version. Suho harus memilih tuk meninggalkan Kris atau mengubur impiannya. Dan lamaran Kris yg membawanya ke jenjang pernikahan."you are mine, always mine and will always be" one-shot! a lot of sweet KrisHo Moment! REVIEW ne :)


**You are Mine and I'm Yours**

**(Our High School Love Story) **

**~as a present on White Day~**

**Sequel** dari: **Our High School Love Story** **Valentine Version, **read it first before you read this

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, konflik tak penting, shonen ai, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo. **

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine walau pasaran. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#info: **chap 8 **"sorry Joonmyeon but I love you"** & chap 7 **"our high school love story"** are up! Please leave your **review** :)

**.**

**.**

**^^~Happy reading & happy white day~^^**

**(DON'T BE SILENT 0.0)**

Namja Chinese-Canadian itu membuka matanya perlahan saat hidungnya menghirup aroma wangi dari arah dapur, tatapannya diarahkan ke area sebelahnya yang sudah kosong, ia memutar bola matanya dengan malas menghadap jam weker yang terletak di samping kasur king sizenya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.25 pagi, pertanda baginya untuk segera bangun bila tak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah. Perlahan ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya sembari merenggangkan ototnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" good morning, chagi~" Kris menyapa sesosok malaikat yang sedang memasak di dapurnya pagi ini, malaikat kecil itu, Suho, yang sedang membelakanginya tersenyum manis ketika kekasihnya dengan manja memeluknya dari belakang seraya meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kanannya yang tak terlalu lebar itu.

" selamat pagi juga Kris, cepat mandi sana sudah kusiapkan air hangat" Suho membelai puncak kepala Kris dengan sayang ketika ia merasakan dekapannya pada tubuhnya yang semakin kencang.

" hmm… nanti saja, aku ingin mandi bersamamu" Kris semakin gencar menghirup aroma memabukkan yang keluar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya lama, tubuh tingginya bergelayut manja pada Suho, sedangkan pacarnya masih sibuk memotong sosis untuk membuatkan sarapan kesukaan Kris.

" arra… tunggu aku di ruang makan Kris, aku tak bisa memasak kalau kau memelukku erat seperti ini" dengan terpaksa namja blonde itu melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia kemudian mengecup pipi mulus Suho dengan lembut sebelum menuruti titahannya.

Kedua insan tersebut memang sudah bertempat tinggal di satu atap yang sama, tepatnya Suho lah yang sekarang tinggal di apartment Kris yang luas secara kekasihnya memohonnya untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah keduanya sah menjadi sepasang kekasih tepatnya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

**####flashback####**

" chagi ya"

" ehh.. Kris, kenapa kau berada di sini?" Suho mendongkak menatap pemuda blonde yang baru menjadi pacarnya dua hari yang lalu itu dengan sedikit bingung, secara namjachingunya sekarang menaiki sebuah subway yang route nya sama persis dengannya, seingatnya rumah Kris lumayan dekat dengan sekolah sehingga tak perlu menaiki kendaraan umum ini.

" aku mengikutimu chagi, ini sudah sore kenapa kau baru pulang ke rumah eoh?" Kris mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di sebelah Suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

" oh, tadi saem menyuruhku membantunya mengangkat barang, setelah selesai rupanya sudah sesore ini" alasan yang diberikan Kris tak membuat tatapan angry bird nya berkurang.

" hhh.. mulai besok kau tinggal di rumahku saja chagi" namja jangkung itu menghela nafasnya berat. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, jadi Kris bisa dengan bebas mengajak pacarnya ke rumahnya.

" w.. wae?"

Suho mendelik ketika Kris menatapnya dalam, sungguh! Tak tahukah pemuda manis itu betapa berbahayanya ia berkeliaran sendirian di hari yang sudah mulai malam seperti ini, Kris sejak tadi sudah hampir tidak dapat menahan dirinya saat matanya menangkap banyak ahjussi mesum yang menatap tubuh putih namjachingunya dengan tatapan lapar.

" rumahmu terlalu jauh, aku akan lebih tenang kalau kau terus berada di dekatku." Perlahan Suho membalas tatapan khawatir Kris dengan senyum hangat nya. Ia sangat paham dengan sikap Kris yang terlihat begitu menyayanginya, memperlakukan dirinya seperti sebuah benda yang berharga dan Suho sangat menyukai sifat gentle Kris yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

" hehe.. baiklah kalau itu maumu Kris, aku akan meminta izin sama mama, jadi jangan marah lagi ne?" Suho menautkan tangan mungilnya pada tangan kiri Kris sekalian merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak kirinya yang kekar itu.

Pemuda blonde itu akhirnya tersenyum senang mendengar permintaannya yang terkabul, ia membalas tautan jemari Suho dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saat kekasihnya sepenuhnya menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh jangkungnya.

" ahh.. kita sudah sampai Kris" Suho segera melompat turun dari kursinya dengan cepat agar ia tak perlu terlalu berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang di luar sana.

Saat itulah, seorang ahjussi dengan kurang ajarnya hendak menangkup sebelah pantat Suho, yang langsung dengan sigapnya ditahan oleh Kris, ia memelintir tangan paman tersebut yang sekarang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

" jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh kekasihku dengan tangan kotormu itu, kau mau kulaporkan ke polisi hah?!" terlihat dengan jelas kilat amarah dari mata Kris yang tajam, ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih jauh lagi untuk tidak melayangkan pukulannya ketika melihat ahjussi mesum itu hampir menyentuh tubuh Suho.

" Kris… sudahlah, kasihan dia" pemuda blonde itu merasa seragam belakangnya ditarik pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ahjussi itu, yang langsung melarikan diri dengan terpontang panting. Kris tak ingin dicap pacar barunya sebagai kekasih yang buruk dan tukang pembuat onar, sungguh! ia hanya ingin menjaga pemuda berkulit susu miliknya.

Suho menarik namja berdarah chinese itu keluar dari kereta tersebut agar tidak mengundang perhatian lebih oleh para penumpang yang berada di dalam, diliriknya wajah mendung kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan dengan lunglai di sampingnya sekarang ini.

" Kris~ gomawo sudah melindungiku.. kau keren sekali tadi kau tahu? Kau seperti pahlawan bagiku" bisik Suho saat kakinya dijinjitkan untuk menghapus perbedaan ketinggian yang ada, ia perlahan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kris dan meremasnya pelan. Pemuda blonde itu menoleh ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya, terlihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah indahnya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Perlahan Kris pun terbawa suasana, terbius oleh tatapan cinta yang diberikan Suho padanya, ia menaikkan dagu Suho dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menciumnya lembut, tak peduli dengan beberapa puluh pasang yang menatap mereka, keduanya menikmati pagutan satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam sentuhan manis pada bibir basah mereka.

" tentu saja, tugasku sebagai pacar adalah untuk melindungimu chagi ya" Pemuda chinese itu mengusap sebelah pipi chubby Suho setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas ciuman mereka, masih kelihatan dengan jelas wajahnya yang merona manis.

" kajja! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu, tidak baik kan membiarkan calon mertua menunggu lama" Kris mencubit mesra hidung mancung Suho sebelum menariknya menjauh dari platform, sedangkan pemuda manis itu semakin berbunga-bunga mendengar kekasihnya yang memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan "calon mertua", rasanya mereka akan segera menikah saja.

**####flashback end####**

"mwo?"

" kau mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan kuliah music di Amerika, Suho ya" ulang Kyuhyun saem, selaku wali kelasnya ia menganjurkan anak didiknya untuk menerima tawaran tersebut.

" ta.. tapii kenapa tiba-tiba.." Suho masih shock menerima kabar baik tersebut, sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang didengarnya.

" dua bulan yang lalu kepala sekolah merekomendasikanmu untuk mewakili sekolah kita kemudian orang yayasan dengan sengaja datang dari Amerika hanya untuk mendengarmu lomba menyanyi waktu itu, mereka sangat terpukau dengan bakatmu"

Suho memang merupakan member dari kelompok paduan suara, kelompok kecil itu wajib mengikuti lomba music ataupun menyanyi untuk membawa nama baik sekolah SM, dan bulan January lalu ia memang berhasil meraih juara pertama dalam kompetisi menyanyi solo. Pemuda manis itu tak menyangka lomba tersebut dapat membawanya menuju impian yang ingin dicapainya.

Ia dengan ragu meraih amplop besar berwarna beige itu yang isinya merupakan surat tawaran dari university yang cukup terkenal di Amerika dengan lambang megah yayasan tercantum di pojok kanan atas.

" kau raut wajahmu tidak senang begitu Suho ya? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengizinkanmu untuk kuliah di luar negeri? Kau boleh mendiskusikannya dulu dengan orang tuamu, atau saem bisa datang ke rumahmu untuk berbicara dengan mereka." Suho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

" bu..bukan masalah orang tuaku saem, mereka pasti bangga kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, apalagi universitas bergengsi di Amerika, merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk mendapat beasiswa tersebut, tapii.." Suho menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu harus memberi alasan apa pada gurunya.

" waeyo Suho ya?"

" ta.. tapi aku berencana untuk kuliah di sini saja"

" pikirkan baik-baik, sungguh sangat disayangkan kalau kau menolak kesempatan yang langka ini" Kyuhyun saem dengan sabar menepuk pundak Suho pelan, berharap ia akan memikirkan kembali pilihannya secara matang.

" aku tahu saem, tetapi untuk sekarang, ada seseorang yang menahan kepergianku" Suho tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya, ia menatap mata wali kelasnya dalam, seolah berkata ia sudah memutuskan jawabannya.

" apakah karena pacarmu? Siapa namanya? Kris Wu?"

Oh ayolah! Siapa di dalam sekolah SM ini yang tidak tahu nama pemuda-pemuda populer yang dielu-elukan di kalangan siswi, segala gossip menyangkut mereka pasti langsung tersebar dalam hitungan menit, salah satu gossip mereka tentu saja menyangkut hubungan pasangan baru ini.

" nde… aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan Kris selama 4 sampai 5 tahun, itu bukan waktu yang dapat dikatakan cepat saem" Suho menatap logo university yang tertera di amplop tersebut lama, ia harus rela melepaskan impiannya bila ia masih ingin mempertahan Kris dalam hidupnya.

" hhh.. saem akan memberimu kesempatan sampai minggu depan, Suho ya, kau harus benar-benar memilih yang terbaik untukmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Dengan berbekal nasihat dari wali kelasnya, pemuda manis melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor guru, seharian itu kalimat tersebut tidak dapat dienyahkan dari pikirannya.

**####KRISHO####**

Suho sudah bergulat selama tiga hari dengan pikirannya, namun masih belum menemukan jawabannya, sungguh sangat berat bila hidup ini dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sama pentingnya, ia menyimpan amplop besar tersebut di laci meja belajarnya di kamar mereka berdua. Pemuda manis itu bahkan belum mengutarakan tawaran tersebut kepada kekasihnya, sungguh! Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk membahasnya dengan Kris.

Pemuda manis itu merenung begitu lamanya di atas atap sekolah sambil menunggu Kris, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka disini, karena jauh dari jangkauan siswa-siswi. Tangannya mengenggam erat surat fomulir pendaftaran kuliah yang akan dituju, yang masih kosong hanya tertera namanya saja.

" tinggal empat hari lagi.. hhhh~" Suho mendengus pasrah. Ia memasukkan fomulir tersebut ke dalam kantong celananya.

~krek~

Suho menoleh ke samping saat sesosok manusia tegap membuka pintu atap sekolah mereka, sesosok namja yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya dulu.

" Lay?" sosok yang namanya dipanggil sontak menatap ke arah namja manis yang sedang terduduk di lantai berkeramik itu.

" Suho.. itukah kau?" pemuda mungil itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lay tak menduga akan bertemu lagi dengan Suho setelah ia mematahkan hatinya sebulan yang lalu, namja berdimple itu hanya berlari ke atap untuk melarikan diri dari para penggemar ekstrimnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Suho dalam kebisuan, tak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan, canggung.

" a.. aku mendengar kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Kris, chukkae hamnida" akhirnya Lay memulai basa basi setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa detik, ia menampakkan senyum tulusnya kepada pemuda manis di sampingnya.

" nde.. gomawo Lay ah~ berkatmu aku bisa berbahagia dengan yang lain" Suho pun membalas senyuman namja berdimple itu tak kalah tulusnya.

~hening~

" umm.. bolehkah aku bertanya? Siapa pacarmu?" Suho tiba-tiba mengingat dirinya dulu ditolak karena Lay sudah memiliki pacar.

" namanya Luhan.. Xi Luhan"

" Xi Luhan? Model terkenal di kalangan siswa itu? Murid yang dari Busan itu kan?" Lay mengangguk sedangkan Suho ternganga, tidak aneh namja berdimple itu menolaknya kalau mempunyai pacar secantik Luhan, model itu selalu menduduki peringkat pertama tiap majalah mingguan.

" …Ho.."

" ada apa Lay?" Suho menoleh ke samping, melihat sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya serius.

" tolong jaga Kris baik-baik ya, aku percayakan dia padamu, walau sahabatku terkesan cuek tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik." Lay memeluk Suho erat, melepaskan sahabat baiknya kepada orang yang direngkuhnya kini.

Pemuda manis itu membalas merengkuh tidak kalah eratnya, tanpa perlu kata keduanya memahami isi hati satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba sekelebat nasihat Kyuhyun saem terlintas di otaknya.

**Suho ya, kau harus benar-benar memilih yang terbaik untukmu**

Perlahan Suho memejamkan kedua matanya dalam pelukan tersebut, memilih untuk mengikuti hati nuraninya saja.

" Ne, aku sangat mengerti, akan kujaga Kris baik-baik karena dia merupakan orang terbaik yang diberikan dalam kehidupanku"

**####KRISHO####**

" apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Suho segera melepaskan pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara bass Kris yang dirindukannya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka namun pemuda blonde itu sudah berada di hadapannya kurang dari 5 meter, yang menampilkan muka datar ekspresi tak senangnya melihat tubuh kekasihnya dipeluk oleh namja lain.

" hanya pembicaraan antar teman, ya kan Ho?" Lay dengan santainya menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan kepada Kris.

Ia kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana panjangnya lalu berjalan menjauhi keduanya, memberikan waktu kepada pasangan tersebut. Pemuda blonde itu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Suho, tepat di lantai yang Lay duduki tadi.

" Kriss~" pemuda yang namanya dipanggil masih mengacuhkan kekasihnya.

" Kris~ kris~ kris~ jangan marah donk! Kau cemburu ya?" Suho menggoyangkan tangan kiri namjachingunya berusaha mendapat perhatiannya.

" siapa yang tidak akan cemburu kalau kekasihnya dipeluk oleh orang lain" Kris makin cemberut, ia tidak suka tubuh Suho disentuh orang lain, apalagi yang menyentuhnya adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya, namja yang pernah mengisi hati Suho, ah! Kris benar-benar tidak rela.

" ayolahh… Jangan ngambek! Kau tahu kan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai sekarang cuma dirimu saja" Suho masih berusaha meluluhkan hati kekasihnya dengan tatapan memelasnya.

" hmmm.. benarkah hanya aku saja?" akhirnya Kris mau juga membalas tatapan namjachingunya yang masih setia bergelayut di tangan kirinya.

" kau meragukanku? Cuma kau seorang Kris yang menciumku tiap hari dan memelukku tiap malam." Suho menggembungkan pipinya imut, sebal dengan Kris yang tak mempercayainya.

" arra.. aku percaya padamu chagi.. jangan pernah melirik namja lain, kau hanya boleh melihatku saja."

Suho terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang possessive itu, di tindihnya tubuh jangkung Kris sebelum akhirnya memangut bibir tebalnya untuk menghilangkan kegusarannya, dikalungkannya lengan kurusnya pada leher jenjang Kris agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, namja blonde itu pun membalas lumatan tersebut, dimasukkannya lidahnya mengajak lidah kekasihnya untuk bertarung, suara kecupan dan desahan terdengar jelas memenuhi atap sekolah tersebut. Kedua tangan Kris berada di pinggang Suho menahan tubuh kurusnya yang sedang duduk di atas perut abs-nya.

Ciuman keduanya akhirnya terhenti ketika Suho merasakan benda dingin bertengger di jari manisnya.

" cincin?" Suho menatap benda berkilauan itu dengan alis tertaut.

Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu menikmati belaian bibir Kris sehingga tak sadar kekasihnya menyematkan sebuah cincin pada tangan kirinya. Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala, diangkatnya juga tangan kirinya dimana cincin yang modelnya sama persis tersemat di jari manisnya.

" chagi ya~ maukah kau menikah denganku setelah kita menyelesaikan sekolah ini?" Kris membelai pipi mulus Suho dengan kasih. Tinggal dua setengah bulan lagi keduanya akan tamat dari sekolah menengah tinggi ini, Kris berfikir itulah waktu yang tepat untuk mengikat dirinya dengan kekasih hatinya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Suho, ia senang! Tidak ia sangat bahagia saat ini, langsung ditabraknya tubuh namjachingunya yang berada di bawahnya dan memeluknya erat sekali, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya pada punggung Kris dan menumpahkan air mata pada dada bidangnya.

" K..Kris… aku bahagia sekali~ terima kasih telah memilihku.." isaknya dengan bahu bergetar, sungguh! Ini bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada tawaran masuk universitas bergengsi.

"shh… jangan menangis.. seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu" Kris membelai kepala Suho dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan ia menarik dagu kekasihnya untuk menatap netra hitam miliknya, diusapnya air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Suho.

" Suho yaa~ terima kasih telah mau menerimaku." dan Suho pun memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris pada bibirnya.

**####KRISHO####**

" kau mau mandi dulu Kris?" Tanya Suho ketika mereka telah sampai ke apartment.

" kau mandi saja dulu chagi~ aku masih harus membereskan pekerjaan rumah yang diberi Siwon saem tadi." Suho hanya memangut-mangut lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, pemuda blonde itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar nyanyian merdu kekasihnya ditemani air yang mengucur deras.

Ketika ia hendak mencari fomulir pendaftaran kuliahnya, Kris menemukan amplop beige tersebut ketika ia tak sengaja membuka laci milik Suho yang lupa dikuncinya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya, ia pun memberanikan diri membuka isinya.

" surat tawaran dengan beasiswa penuh?" Kris terkaget sekaligus kagum dengan kemampuan namjachingunya, sungguh tak mudah untuk bisa menembus masuk universitas ternama apalagi mendapat beasiswa penuh. Ia heran mengapa kekasihnya tak pernah menceritakan sebarang apapun padanya.

" Kris, apa kau melihat hair dry.." pertanyaan Suho langsung terhenti ketika matanya menangkap benda yang dipegang kekasihnya. Ia langsung menyambar amplop tersebut dari tangan Kris.

" Kris kau membacanya?" Suho menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan horror ketika Kris menganggukan kepalanya polos.

" aku tak tahu kau mendapat surat tawaran, mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Suho menggeleng kepalanya keras sambil mendekap amplop tersebut erat.

" a..aku berniat menolak tawaran ini, jadi aku tak pernah mengatakannya"

" kau menolaknya? Wae? Sejak kapan kau mendapat surat itu chagi ya?" bingung Kris, tak mengerti pikiran namjachingunya yang sanggup menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan tersebut.

" be..belum kutolak, tapi aku akan memberikan jawabannya dua hari lagi" jawab Suho dengan terbata-bata, entah napa ia merasa dirinya sendiri yang gugup, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk menstabilkan deru hatinya yang tak menentu.

" dan.. dan aku menolaknya.. karena.. karena itu artinya aku harus.. berpisah denganmu Kris." lanjutnya dengan suara mencicit, digigitnya bibir bawahnya meredam rasa sakit ketika ia membawa kata "perpisahan" sebagai alasan utamanya.

Mata Kris sontak melebar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, rupanya karena dirinya lah Suho menolak tawaran tersebut, menolak mencapai cita-cita yang diimpikannya. Kris tahu namjachingunya sangat menggemari bidang music, setiap lantunan nada yang dinyanyikannya selalu terdengar sangat lembut dan betapa Kris menyukainya.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada kekasihnya, diremasnya lembut kedua bahu mungil Suho.

" chagi ya~ terimalah tawaran itu"

" mwo? Aku tidak mau Kris!" kini pemuda manis itu berbalik menatapnya sendu, hatinya begitu kecewa dengan kekasihnya yang malah mendukungnya ke Amerika. Kris dapat menangkap kegusaran dari kedua bola mata coklat yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hancur lebur, bibir ranumnya semakin bergetar.

" raihlah impianmu, aku tahu betapa cintanya dirimu dengan musik, karena itu jangan buang kesempatan ini" Kris tersenyum lembut padanya meski hatinya tak rela, tetapi bagaimana pun juga ia harus tetap mendukungnya mewujudkan impiannya.

" kenapa.. kenapa kau malah… melepaskan kris? Kenapa kau.. malah dengan tega.. membuangku? Kalau kau menyuruhku.. jangan pergi… aku tidak akan pergi…aku akan tetap tinggal disini bersamamu" tangis Suho yang ditahannya selama berhari-hari pun pecah, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit hati mengingat dirinya harus meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

" pergilah…. Aku tahu aku tak boleh egois menahanmu disini, kejarlah mimpimu dan banggakanlah kedua orang tuamu" namja jangkung itu berusaha untuk tenang, setenang mungkin walau suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya saat melihat malaikat kecilnya kini menangis demi dirinya. Betapa inginnya Kris memeluknya dan memintanya jangan pergi namun diurungkannya.

" tapii Kris… empat tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama..dan aku… aku tidak bisa…. hidup tanpamu Kris.. aku tidak.. sanggup" ucap Suho lirih berusaha meredam isakannya dengan mengekram dadanya.

Ia tahu ia tak mungkin kuat melepaskan kenangan yang tercipta selama sebulan ini, ia pasti merindukan dekapan manja Kris tiap hari, merindukan ciuman manisnya, merindukan suara bassnya yang serak, merindukan wanginya yang manly, merindukan wajah tampannya yang ia curi-curi cium ketika hendak tidur, merindukan sentuhannya di malam hari. Suho tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan dimana tanpa seorang Kris di dalamnya.

" chagi ya~ kau tahu.. di dunia ini kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga demi mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik" Kris membelai puncak kepalanya pelan, menyisir dengan penuh kelembutan surai kecoklatan kekasihnya ketika dirasakannya Suho memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan kepergianku, kris?" ratap pemuda manis itu pilu dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

" aku akan terus mendukungmu chagi, kau harus tahu akulah fans pertamamu bila kau berhasil menjadi seorang bintang nantinya, dan kau tetap akan menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar di hatiku" kata Kris dengan lembut, tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung Suho sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang hati untuk malaikat tercintanya.

" Kris, berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau akan sering datang ke Amerika untuk menemuiku" perlahan Suho sudah dapat meredam tangisnya, mengatur senggal nafasnya yang agak terputus-putus.

" hmm.. kalau aku tidak mau?" dengan kaget Suho mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap jawaban jujur namjachingunya.

Benarkah? Kris tidak mau menemuinya lagi, kekasihnya benar-benar akan membuangnya dan tak memperdulikannya lagi? apakah hubungan mereka harus berakhir setelah dirinya pergi ke Amerika? sungguh… demi apapun Suho tak menginginkan hal mengerikan itu terjadi, tak bisakah kekasihnya melihat kesungguhan hatinya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Kris jadi serba salah melihat kedua mata coklatnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

" itu tidak mungkin karena sudah jelas aku akan mengikuti jejakmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika chagi~" mata Suho langsung membulat mendengarnya, Kris yang sudah tidak tahan pun akhirnya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi air muka kekasihnya yang sulit ditebak itu.

" Krisss~ kau jahattt! Kenapa mengusiliku seperti ituuu" dengan setengah kesal setengah lega pemuda mungil itu memukul dan mencubit lengan kekasihnya sebal.

" puhahaa.. miann..mian.. habis kau lucu sekali tadi, aku jadi ingin menggodamu" pemuda jangkung itu kembali merengkuh tubuh mungilnya agar ia berhenti memukulinya. Sudah jelas Kris tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya meninggalkannya, sepertinya kekasihnya lupa bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

" kau lupa um.. aku pernah berjanji untuk menikahimu?" namja jangkung itu menyentuh pelan tangan kiri Suho lalu diciumnya pelan jemari yang tersemat cincin couple tersebut sambil memejamkan mata, membuat wajah Suho kembali merona manis dengan perlakuan romantic kekasihnya.

" Suho.. you are mine, always mine and will always be"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**####3 MONTHS LATER####**

Suho menatap malu Kris yang berbalut tuxedo hitam memunggunginya sambil berkaca, terlihat begitu memesona dan menawan. Tubuh jangkungnya yang propossional itu mencetakkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang indah pada pakaian formal tersebut.

" kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" serang Kris tiba-tiba saat menangkap basah kekasihnya yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya yang meliriknya tanpa berkedip.

" eh.. ahh… a..ani… hanya saja kau tampan sekali hari ini Kris" ujar pemuda manis itu malu-malu kepada suaminya.

Keduanya sedang berada di Australia untuk menikmati honeymoon mereka setelah menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan mereka kemarin pagi. Kris menatap istrinya yang begitu cantik duduk menunggunya di tempat tidur dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti angel.

" K..Kris..?" Tanya Suho ragu-ragu ketika suaminya perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan mengurungnya di antara tangan kekarnya.

" boleh ya chagi?" Suho mengangguk kepalanya pelan dengan merona saat Kris memanggut bibir tipisnya yang sedikit dihiasi lip gloss.

Ia membiarkan suaminya menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur dan perlahan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga tak sehelai benang pun tersisa di tubuh indahnya. Pertama kalinya ia menikmati belaian dan sentuhan Kris pada tubuhnya hingga membuatnya melayang, yang dengan penuh kasih sayang mengagahinya hingga suara lembutnya hanya mendesahkan nama suaminya.

" Wu Suho~ gomawo sudah ingin membangun rumah tangga bersamaku, saranghae"

" terima kasih sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku, nado saranghae…. Kris Wu"

**END! **

**nah! Author uda menuai janji buat bikin sequelnya, mudah2an readers puas dengan yang satu ini, konfliknya sedikit based on pengalaman pribadi xD LOL! **

**Review again ya :) wajib! Mau bahasa apapun oke xD! Chinese, English, malay, hakka, hokkien, cantonese.. Indonesia…lalala~ Kasian kan author uda nulis panjang2 gitu.. ngotot publish pas banyak deadline assignments kuliah pula T.T #buingbuing**


End file.
